The Kiss That Changed Everything
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke used the replacement Jutsu on Ino the moment Naruto was bumped forward? Not only that, but Naruto is told his lineage after becoming a Genin, resulting in a more proactive Kakashi and Jiraiya. What if Naruto was told his lineage after becoming a Genin? Thank oOKumikochanOo for this image.
1. The Kiss!

The Kiss That Changed Everything  
0  
Naruto x Ino  
0

Story Start  
0

It had happened so fast that hardly anyone had time to register what happened until long after it was over. Naruto was being his usual loud and rambunctious self. Being over the top he climbed on top of Sasuke's desk to stare down the cool and collected kid, letting his temper and dislike of the boy get the best of him.

He was not the most studious student. He often skipped class during the early days and didn't pay attention to lectures. Because of that and other factors his test grades were abysmal, not to mention the lack of aid and assistance led to him having sub-par shinobi skills.

So when Kiba accidentally bumped into him, causing him to slid forward he wasn't able to react. Sasuke on the other hand had dedicated the past few years to growing stronger. He had one purpose, an ambition, to kill a certain man. His senses weren't as strong as Naruto's, because of the blond's heritage, but they were definitely sharper.

He reacted on instinct, the blond was close enough for that to happen and his pride wouldn't allow it. So he performed a substitution. He used the person closet to him, who happened to be none other than Yamanka Ino, one of the two girls who were quite vocal about sitting with him.

Because of the incident all those years ago Sasuke was stunted in a sense. He dedicated his time into the shinobi arts, unconcerned about certain customs, romance, and such things.

Naruto and Ino finally broke apart, both blushing furiously and their faces red. When it finally set in what happened for Naruto he began sputtering furiously, apologizing and exclaiming how his first kiss to Sakura-chan was forever muddied. Ino though, took what happened a bit harder.

''S-Sasuke-kun, why?'' the hurt in her voice was evident. The other students looked on in interest, as if they were watching a drama. Even Sakura, who in any other situation would have taunted Ino didn't say anything. She knew just how she would feel if she was in her former friend's place. If she had simply had her first kiss stolen like that.

''You just happen to be nearby Yamanka. You could have easily been anyone else.'' he remarked. Sasuke felt he was being honest. That was what happened. It wasn't anything personal, she just happened to be unfortunate and didn't see what the big deal was. Then again he lost his parents at age seven and even now a good deal of the village was weary of him. He never really had anyone to go to about romantic advice, not that he would, considering how much of a distraction it would be.

''So you don't ever care?'' the way Ino asked was heart breaking. She sounded so hurt and defeated. Most of the class was moved and began feeling for Ino, even the good portion who also fancied Sasuke and often wished something bad, yet not lethal to happen to the girl to get her out of the way as a romantic contender. ''My first kiss, you threw it away and it doesn't even matter to you.''

''Why should I care who you kiss? The way you concern yourself more with romance and looks is shameful. You're from a clan, you should be focusing on improving yourself as a Kunoichi.'' Sasuke did not sugarcoat things. He wasn't as tactless as Naruto, but he didn't beat around the bush either.

Ino didn't say a word and just simply walked away. She sat in a chair on the far side of the other room. ''I-Ino-san,'' a pudgy boy by the name of Chouji called out to her. He, along with the pineapple boy named Shikamaru knew Ino for years. There fathers were all on the same team and was heralded as one of Konoha's legendary teams, The Ino-Shika-Cho combination.

''D-Don't. Just don't...'' she stated, she wasn't in the mood to talk. Moments later Iruka had arrived and the students were split into their teams. Later that night Ino had returned home, by the time the team test was over it was nightfall. Team Ten's mission was to defeat, capture, and acquire information from three chunin of Konoha. These Chunin were asked by the Jounin-sensei Asuma to assist, doubling as not only as a test of team work, but a means to see the exact skill level of the team mates.

''There's my little seed. How's it feel being a Kunoichi?'' the person who greeted Ino had the door was none other than her mother. Mouko Yamanka, Konoha's Hellcat. A woman as vicious as she was sexy. With her figure and platinum blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, it was expected that Ino would grow up to be a knock-out like her mother.

''It was fine.'' Ino said, walking inside and refusing to face her mother. She might have been able to smile and sweet talk her father, but her mother was another matter altogether.

''Ino-chan, what's wrong?'' Mouko instantly recognized something was wrong. Her daughter was a very proud individual. Any other day she would have bragged about beating Sakura, about her crush Sasuke, or how Chouji, Shikamaru, or Chouji and Shikamaru were driving her crazy.

''I'm just tired.'' Ino shouted as she was halfway up the stairs.

''Ino!'' Ino stopped in mid-stride when she heard her mother forcefully shout her name. ''Come sit with me with a for a moment my little seed.''

Ino couldn't help but groan. Why did her mother keep referring to her as that? She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a Kunoichi now. Why did she have to use such an embarrassing nickname? ''Okaa-san, I'm fine.'' Ino tried to state, gulping, her eyes beginning to tear up.

''Ino, what happened?'' she asked her in a tone only a parent could muster.

With a cry of mom, Ino broke down in a sob and told her mother what happened. It took quite awhile but Ino had fallen asleep. Between her team's test and this emotional break down it took a lot out of the girl. When Inoichi got home, Mouko told him what happened. Though only after inviting Shikaku over and telling him first, because she was sure that she alone wouldn't be enough to restrain her husband. Inoichi was a good example of a protective father and throwing in anger to the mix was not a good combination at all. After taking some time for cool heads to prevail, Inochi and Mouka talked about what to do and came up with an idea to help Ino recover from what happened.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Some of you are probably wonder why Ino had such an extreme reaction. I've talked with people and someone told me and a few others in a discussion that in some eastern cultures, a Girl's friend kiss is extremely important and held in a much higher regard then in a lot of western cultures. Its more emotional and such and I decided to use that.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy that, I am currently working on a double chapter for Bonding With a Violet Rush. By double chapter I don't mean two chapters, but doubling the length of what I write for an average chapter of this kind of story.


	2. Revelations!

The Kiss That Changed Everything

0

Naruto x Ino

0

Story Start

0

Naruto closed the door behind him and turned towards the Hokage. Hiruzen sat down as he extracted his pipe from his robes and quickly lit the contents. Tobacco permeated the air around them and Naruto wrinkled his nose slightly. The Hokage gestured for Naruto to sit across from him which he did.

"The reason why I wanted to speak with you Naruto is the fact that it's time for you to know the truth about your history and heritage. As you've come to learn last night there were parts of your past that were classified."

Naruto nodded. "Like the Kyuubi?" he asked.

The Sandaime sucked on the pipe, inhaling the tobacco, filling his lungs with it. He breathed out the smoke, causing the smell of tobacco to intensify. "Yes, it was never my intention to deceive you, but to do what was best for the entire village. Though, in my old age and naivety I put too much trust in the good nature of people. It was naïve for me to overlook the dark nature of people. The information I kept classified was also a means to protect you. While information regarding your jinchuuriki status getting out was unfortunate, it did prove a deterrent from other villages attempting to attack us, especially during the unfortunate Uchiha Massacre incident."

"But what does this have to do with me Ojii-san? What does that have to do with my past!? Are you telling me this whole time you've been lying to me?" he yelled out as he stood up.

The Hokage sighed. "That outburst of yours has proven my point Naruto. You lack the emotional and mentally maturity to learn about your legacy and heritage. You always felt it prudent to prove yourself and brag. What would happen if you let slip sensitive information during an emotional outburst. You would have been putting the people around you in danger."

"If that's the case? Why tell me now?" the now subdued blond grumbled.

"You are a shinobi now Naruto. It's for you to grow up!" The sternness of the Hokage's voice made Naruto recoil. "You're not a child anymore. You're a soldier of this business and you will not last long with your behavior. I indulged your behavior for years because of my own guilt, but now that has to stop. Especially considering being a Jinchuuriki means you need to learn how to control your emotions. The nature of your seal is unlike any other intricate, its properties are unknown because of the reasoning behind it. Jinchuriki are usually created to serve one specific purpose… To be a weapon for their village… You on the other hand, were given a demon to protect the village, not to become its weapon… well, not in that sense as your father trusted you with a heavy burden."

It took a few moments for Naruto connect with the Sandaime's statement and what he was told last night about his condition. Shock registered in Naruto's face and voice began to crack. "The Yondaime…he was…he was my father?" it came out in a whisper.

"He was a great man. A brilliant man. It was with a heavy heart he had to seal the demon inside of you lest the entire village would be destroyed. The Kyuubi's attack was so sudden we hardly had time to mount a counter attack. If your parents didn't seal the Kyuubi that night there might not have been a Konoha left."

"P-Parents…you mean…my mother? Ojii-san, what was my mother like?"

The sandaime couldn't help but chuckle. "You are a lot like her then you realize. Kushina Uzumaki was as hot-tempered as they came. Despite her tendency to brawl she was very loving and passionate. Just like you she desired to become Hokage. Hence the reason why I waited to reveal this information. The Uzumaki village was attacked and destroyed quite some time ago. They were allies to Konoha, our breakthroughs in sealing knowledge was thanks to them. "

Naruto was about to reply when the Sandaime Hokage spoke up.

"Unfortunately the history regarding our alliance was also hidden for your protection. As shinobi one of our greatest arts is the skill of deception. Much false information regarding several topics were spread to give out false information that we could distribute and control to our will. After all Uzumakis were known for their red hair so anyone encountering you would merely dismiss you as falsely using the name." The Sandaime inhaled more of the smoke from his pipe before continuing. "I understand if you feel hurt and betrayed Naruto, but I am only one man. Having to deal with political and other problems both inside and outside the village I have to deal with many problems that divided my attention, but now that you are aware of your status things can't go back to the way they were. You probably have many questions you wish to ask."

"My parents, can I, can I know more about them?"

The Sandaime nodded. "There is a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi. He will be the Jounin assigned to you as a Sensei. He will be training your team as and as your father's student he can tell you a bit more about your parents then even I can."

"Okay but what about the Kyuubi?"

"I will be sending a message to my pupil Jiraiya who was your father's teacher. He will need to examine your seal to make sure it is in no danger of breaking and to train you in its power. I was always hesitant and allowing you this training because of your emotional immaturity, but now I realize the lack of authority figures and guides to tutor you was just as flawed. He will train you as an untrained Jinchuuriki can be particularly damaged, especially considering I expect that last night you tapped into the demon's power for the first time. For now I want you to think about the information you've learned. I don't want to overwhelm you, especially with team assignments tomorrow. If you wish to talk more in the future my door is always open."

Naruto nodded and stood up from the chair. He had learned so much It was almost staggering. "Right, see you later Oji…" the Sandaime's words replayed through Naruto's head. The observation's of the blond's immaturity and his inability to trust him with this information because how he could put people in trouble. Maybe before, Naruto would have been his usual rambunctious self but the memory of Iruka getting hurt, protecting him over information he himself only learned from that incident caused him began to question if he wanted attention no matter the cost if people he cared about were going to get hurt as a cost. "Hokage-sama." He corrected before leaving the room.

00

Chapter End

00

This is a slow start. It isn't a complete and sudden shift. I'll be during a series of scenes of people reacting to Naruto's behavior and him questioning their reactions before he goes about changes. Anyway, to those who said I wouldn't update this story. Suck it.

The Ino focus chapter will come up later.


End file.
